battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive
Kamen Rider Drive is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. He is one of the main characters in its third game. Biography Krim Steinbelt When Krim was a human, prior transferring his mind into Drive Driver, earning a nickname Mr. Belt, he was a scientist who created the Core Driviars for the Shift Cars and Tridoron. But when he helped his colleague Professor Banno by giving him Core Driviars, would eventually lead to his death by the newly created Roidmudes, after witnessing his partner is suddenly treated his own creation, particularly 002 like a slave, ended their partnership badly. But at the last second, after deeming Cyberoid ZZZ an incompatible vessel, Mr. Belt transferred his mind into the Drive Driver, in the same time 004 copied his original appearance. During the Global Freeze, Mr. Belt worked with Proto Zero to fight the Roidmudes before his previous partner's assumed death. Mr. Belt upgraded the Kamen Rider Drive arsenal to its current state by the time Shinnosuke found him, deeming the human a perfect candidate because of his nature to act first without any hesitation and with the proper guidance and advice, would be a major force in future battles. When not in use inside the Tridoron, Mr. Belt sits upon a station-pump like stand inside the Tridoron's Drive Pit, located in the basement of the Kuruma Driver's License Center. He later obtains the ability of temporarily assuming control of Kamen Rider Drive's body and fight in his place while the Kamen Rider assumed his Type Tridoron form. After discovering that Banno is still alive in his tablet state, he is still disappointing at him and recalling their feud. In the summer movie Surprise Drive, Mr. Belt somehow becomes evil and creates a body in the image of his human self as Steinbelt to bring about a dystopian future of 2035 by using the Roidmudes to ruling humanity with Kamen Rider Dark Drive as his right hand. However, it was later revealed to be an impersonation of another Roidmude who also copied his appearance, Paradox (like disguising as Eiji). Meanwhile, the present Mr. Belt became corrupted by an evil chip Banno implanted (originally meant for Roidmudes) while kidnapping in episode 40 prior to the movie, thus pleading Shinnosuke to destroy him to prevent the dystopian future. Though destroyed, he was revived again by Shinnosuke using the Tridoron Key, and had the evil chip removed. Though Paradox destroyed, his last impostor, 004 still at large, until he finds out in later episode that 004 was there during the three first Roidmudes' attacks on his home, then after preventing Banno from completing the Sigma Circular, in sacrificing one Roidmude, which was meant for Medic until Brain takes his nail instead was too late, as 004 is the last Krim's duplicate to be destroyed, in detonating a self-destruct for Banno's escapes, but only to be saved by Mach in evacuating the two surviving Roidmude generals and the Riders away from 004. After the Roidmudes' case is finally over, Mr. Belt projects a hologram version of his original human body and bids farewell to his allies, sealing himself with Tridoron and all the Rider weaponry and machinery to prevent it from falling into wrong hands as the Special Investigation Division is disbanded. In Super Movie War Genesis on 10 years of the past in 2005, in the day after the First Global Freeze seems over whereas Chase was abducted by Heart and Brain, he is found by a time-displaced Shinnosuke and Takeru Tenkuuji from the current timeline. However, because of the time-displaced Takeru's fault for changing the timeline in hopes to save his father Ryu from death is actually a set up by Da Vinci Gamma to unleash the chaos in the current timeline, such as reviving the Roidmudes and rewriting their memories, except for Chase and 072, Mr. Belt helps his time-displaced allies in the past before they return to their time, after Ryu instead sacrifice his life to accept his fate to die. In the present, the present Mr. Belt return to aid his allies for a final battle against Da Vinci Gamma and his armies of Roidmudes and Gammas, and by luck due to gaining a knowledge of meeting a time-displaced Takeru and Shinnosuke, including encountering Ryu Tenkuuji and learning the Gammas existence through being seeing the Eyecon Monolith on Dai-Tenkuuji in the past, Mr. Belt got even more powerful upgrade to see the Gammas now. Shinnosuke Tomari Shinnosuke is a young man who joined the Metropolitan Police to solve the mystery behind the death of his father Eisuke Tomari. But during the Global Freeze, while tracking down a terrorist organization called Neo-Shade, Shinnosuke accidentally left partner Akira Hayase was critically wounded and lost his motivation as a police officer as he was transferred to the Special Investigations Division. When he encounters the Drive Driver, he secretly becomes the hero Kamen Rider Drive to fight the cause of the Global Freeze and the recent strange events occurring in the city, the Roidmudes. In time, Shinnosuke learns more about the arsenal at his disposal among other truths as he is joined by Go Shijima and later a restored Chase. Eventually, Shinnosuke is forced to publically reveal his Kamen Rider status and it results with the Roidmudes now targeting him. Once learning that the Roidmudes were involved in his father's death, Shinnosuke confronts the Freeze Roidmude in search for answers, just to be almost killed when the enemy achieves the Over-Evolved Form. After being revived by the Special Investigations Division, Shinnosuke not only manages to defeat and destroy Freeze, but succeeds in ultimately tracking down his father's true murder, Nira. After having Nira arrested for his crimes, Shinnosuke and his friends turn their focus on stopping the remaining Roidmudes from being a threat to mankind, by thwarting Prof. Banno's plan to use them to start a second Global Freeze. After the Special Investigations Division is disbanded, Shinnosuke is promoted to police sergeant and is transferred to the First Investigation Division. In his last mission as an ordinary policeman is to capture some of surviving member of Neo-Shade, who recently got a Newton Eyecon twice, after the event of Surprise Future, but before Banno made his move. He is soon found the last surviving Neo-Shade, Keisuke Okamura, whom later turns out to be the same person and a leader of the Neo-Shade Shinnosuke last encounters, during the first Global Freeze, and between after the Surprise Future event and before Banno's recent movement of worldwide Global Freeze, who attempt to revive Neo-Shade using an Eyecon he stole twice from Kamen Rider Ghost, then from the police's care. Though with a little interference of a Gamma Soldier, however, with the help of Ghost on letting Shinnosuke uses Ghost's Newton Eyecon he got back from Okamura, Shinnosuke goes to the to the same spot that Shinnosuke and Okamura faced off just before the first Global Freeze, thus manage to complete his mission on arresting Okamura and save Kiriko from being held hostage without anyone getting hurt, and he manages to give the Newton Eyecon to Kamen Rider Ghost's familiar Yurusen to return it to Ghost. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis, Shinnosuke is secretly planning to propose a wedding for Kiriko, while receiving an investigation to acquire the help from Dai-tenkuji. While fighting the Gamma who invades Dai-tenkuji, he, Ghost, Mach and Specter are fighting each until they were stop for their non-sense since their allies. During an investigation while talking about on fully reviving Takeru from his day limit to live in the mortal world to find a 15 missing awakened Ghost Eyecons, he and Takeru are sucked by Da Vinci's powers, sending the primary Riders back in time on 10 years of past in 2005 before the death of Ryu Tenkuuji, Takeru's father and the day after the First Global Freeze ends whereas Chase was abducted by Heart and Brain. He and Takeru found Ryu and Takeru's younger-self, and Mr. Belt. Fearing that their existence in the timeline their in might change something bad in their current timeline as he knows it is a set up by Da Vinci, Shinnosuke suggest Takeru to stay out of it for now. As Ryu and the young Takeru is ambushed by Gammas, and without any option, Shinnosuke helps Takeru to save Ryu from his fate, but be warned not to reveal their true identities to them. When his timeline is changed, such as the revival of the Roidmudes and rewriting most of their memories (except for Chase and 072) due to a choiceless option caused by Takeru, he phoned Kiriko through Condor Denwor to proposed the wedding for marriage, in which she accepts. After Ryu sacrifice his life to accept his fate on saving his son (both younger and future-self), telling both of his sons to move on carrying his legacy, Shinnosuke and Takeru manage to return to their time for the final battle against Da Vinci, and his Gamma and Roidmude armies. After the battle is over, Shinnosuke marries Kiriko Shijima and the two eventually have a son they name Eiji. During Surprise Future event, shortly after Banno becomes Banno Driver and before he made his recent movements, he and Mr. Belt are warned by his time traveling son, who comes from the first timeline of dystopian 2035 in the future, about Krim and Roidmude's fate on ruling humanity, and currently that Eiji is being chased a time traveling plat numberless Roidmudes, Kamen Rider Dark Drive and evil Krim from the future. The first After the present Mr. Belt became corrupted by an evil chip Banno implanted (originally meant for Roidmudes) while kidnapping in episode 40 prior to the movie, he pleads Shinnosuke to to destroy him to prevent the dystopian future. Apparently it does not change the future, as the evil Krim framed Shinnosuke as a villain, leading Shinnosuke to hide from the government while investigating that who is the evil Krim if the present Krim was with Shinnosuke, with help of his friends on hiding him, such as being given by Chase his Mach Driver Honoh, in case if Shinnosuke is attacked by the Roidmudes, transform into Cho Dead Heat Drive, using his Tridoron Key on the belt. He soon finds out that the evil Krim he saw is actually 108, who also disguise as his son, Eiji, to transform into Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type Next (reversed form of Type Special, which actually revealed to be his auto pilot suit, in case to make 108's evil more further. He also learned from 108, the first future timeline, his son was his successor, as Kamen Rider Drive Type Special, until he is confronted by Paradox, Eiji is defeated, and had both of his transformation device stolen and his appearance being copied for Paradox's uses as Kamen Rider Dark Drive, and uses the suit as his auto pilot servant, and follows Eiji travel back in time to 2015, as part of his plan to merge with his present self so he can use his evolved state, into Paradox to personally cause the second Global Freeze. Paradox kills first future timeline Eiji, but Drive manage to defeat Paradox with his Type Special, given by his future son through his future wife, Kiriko. With Paradox is destroyed in the present, as of all recent Roidmudes is finally extinct after Banno's defeat, but lost Medic, due to her weakened state by Sigma Circular created by Banno, when she was brainwashed and being used as its sacfrice shortly until Brain takes the bullet to save her, his son's future is finally at peace. Details - All Except Max Flare Tire= Moves *▲+●: SpeeDrop w/ Tridoron **Cancels Hold ■ boost }} - Max Flare Tire= One of the two Tire Exchanges to have an unique second special moves. *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Fl-Fl-Flare **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: an aerial flaming roundhouse kick shot **Cannot be linked to Air ● *▲: Flare Stream **Can be directed *Air ●: Instant SpeeDrop *▲+●: SpeeDrop (Flare) w/Tridoron **Cancels Hold ■ boost - Funky Spike Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Sp-Sp-Spike **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: Spike Tornado (Air Somersault with Anti-Ground Spike Shot) **Aerial followup is possible **If drift sound is heard, Rider Cancel is possible **Takes long to link to Air ● *▲: Spike Tornado - Midnight Shadow Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Sh-Sh-Shadow **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: an aerial Double Shadow Shuriken Throw **Cannot be linked to Air ● *▲: Triple Shadow Shuriken Slash Shots **Difficult to Rider Cancel - Justice Hunter Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Hu-Hu-Hunter **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: an aerial Justice Cage smack **Spammable **Can be linked between Air normals, and to both Air Dash or Air ● *▲: JustiSmash **Capture enemies **Difficult to Rider Cancel - Dream Vegas Tire= One of the two Tire Exchanges to have an unique second special moves. *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Ve-Ve-Vegas **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: Million Attack (Air) **Spammable or can be linked from Air normals, and to both Air Dash or Air ● when using Air Dash figure **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ while not in Air Dash figure *▲: Million Attack **Can be rotated **Difficult to Rider Cancel *●: Drift Slash (Vegas) **Difficult to Rider Cancel **Invisible Armor - Spin Mixer Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Mi-Mi-Mixer **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: CannonCrette (Air) **Spammable or can be linked from Air normals, and to both Air Dash or Air ● when using Air Dash figure **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ while not in Air Dash figure *▲: CannonCrette **Can be rotated **Difficult to Rider Cancel - Massive Monster Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Mo-Mo-Monster **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: MonsCruch (Air) **Spammable **Can be linked between Air normals, and to both Air Dash or Air ● *▲: MonsCruch **Can be directed before the last tongue hit - Dimension Cab Tire= *Rider Cancel: Sliding Tackle *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *Hold ■: Ca-Ca-Cab **Increase Speed ***Hold more to perform Turbo Smash ****Can be directed *Air ▲: Dimension Branch (Air) **Spammable **Can be linked between Air normals, and to both Air Dash or Air ● *▲: Dimension Branch **Difficult to Rider Cancel }} |-|Type Wild= *Rider Cancel: Same as Running ■ *Ridel Glide: See above Moves *■-■-■-■-■(2)-■: a shoulder tackle to double fist and straight kick followed by punch to uppercut and elbow, ended with another shoulder tackle **5th ■-String is difficult to Rider Cancel *Running ■: a shoulder tackle *Air ■-■: a two aerial sword slash with Handle-Ken *Air ▲: an elbow slam *▲: DriRumble **Tap two more times for more hits **Can be directed *●: Wrecker Wind **Press again for shoulder attack *▲+●: Drift Rotation **Can be directed |-|Type Technic= *Rider Cancel: a rolling Door-ju shot *Rider Glide: Front Radial Shot Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(4): a knee to two punches and push, ended with straight punch to Door-ju shot **Can be rotated on last hit's projectile shots *Running ■: a running Door-ju shot *Air ■-■: a two aerial sword slash with Handle-Ken *Air ▲: an aerial Door-ju shot *▲: Rescue Down *●: Impact Ten **First hit stuns enemies, good for a Rider Cancelling to jump for aerial followups quickly *▲+●: Frostream Radial |-|Type Dead Heat= Like IXA Burst Mode, if Drive is at 50% overheat, Drive must revert back to other main Type forms. When the overheat is at 100%, Drive will revert back to other main Type forms (particularly Type Speed Default Tire). It will be recovered in a certain condition besides waiting, unlike IXA that shows his overheat gauge on his Burst Mode. *Rider Cancel: Speed Dash *Rider Glide: a double jumping kick Moves *■(2)-■-■(4)-■: a two punches to kick ended with Dead Heat Punch *Running ■: a running punch *Air ■: an aerial roundhouse kick *Air ▲: Dead Heat Drop *▲: Four Dead Heat Attacks **Can be directed *● or ▲+●: Dead Heat Drop |-|Type Formula= Type Formula is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Drive performs Resurrection Fuel fire shots after being attached with Formula 01 Mantarn Tire. In this form, Drive can change the form's Tire exclusives for his ▲ attack. *Rider Cancel: Speed Dash *Rider Glide: Charge Shot Moves *■-■-■-■: four Trailer-ju shots *Running ■: a running charge *Air ■: an aerial Trailer-ju shot *Air ▲: FormulaDrop *▲: Formula Tire Attacks **Depends on which tire you select on R1 screen **01 Mantarn: Ressurection Fuel flame dash ***Can be directed **02 Jacky: Jack Riser shot **03 Sparner: three Grasper Claw slashes to shot ***Press two more times for more hits ***Can be directed *●: Radial Formula Speed Attack *▲+●: Trailer Impact **Can be rotated |-|Type Tridoron= Type Tridoron is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. In this form due to Tridoron becomes Drive's form, he only uses roller blade ride-like instead, but once it's 0%, Drive will revert to his main forms (mainly with default tire, and particularly Type Speed Default Tire if some Tire Exchange Shift Cars is used). While using a vehicle/transportation or using Trailer Big Impact ▲+●, Drive will return in some of his main forms (also mainly with default tire, and particularly Type Speed Default Tire if some Tire Exchange Shift Cars is used) he was in, but unlike Birth in his Day form, Gaim Suika Arms, and Kaixa in Side Basshar Battle Mode, Drive Type Tridoron can fill the super gauge quickly, depends on how much the gauge left after using this move. *Rider Cancel: Speed Dash *Ridel Glide: Same as Type Wild's Running ■ Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(4): a four Handle-Ken's slashes followed with two Kouji Genbar attacks *Running ■: a running slash *Air ■-■: a two aerial slashes with Handle-ken *Air ▲: TriDrop *▲: People Saver JustiSmash **Capture enemies using Justice Cage *●: Attack 1-2-3 Clone spike shots **Difficult to Rider Cancel *▲+●: Trailer Big Impact **Revert back to his primary form (mostly Type Speed Default Tire if not in other Shift Car Type form) **Super meter remained stay, depends on how much left if hits ***If not hit, cost 40% of super gauge }} Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *''to be added'' Weaknesses/Cons *Drive cannot use Type Chou Dead Heat and Type Special. Gallery ''' Ss25_1_1.jpg|Type Speed Ss25_1_2.jpg|Type Wild Ss25_1_3.jpg|Type Technic Ss25_1_4.jpg Vehicle/Transportation Being a Kamen Rider whose primarily uses a car, Drive's car is Tridoron. While in Type Tridoron, he only uses super speed run like DiEnd and Eternal. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis